


Classified Information

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Diary/Journal, Gen, Triple Drabble, What-If, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise makes a perplexing discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified Information

**Author's Note:**

> General spoilers for SG-1 and Classic Trek. Someone once suggested to me that it was nigh on impossible to cross Stargate with Star Trek, as a continuous universe - no mirror travel involved; the following vignette ate its way out of my brain in response. Set aboard the _Enterprise_, somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant.

"Personal Log, Captain James T. Kirk, Stardate 5837.2.

"The Enterprise has just left orbit above an M Class planet whose designation I have been forbidden to disclose. We arrived ship's morning yesterday, responding to faint signals from what appeared to be a radio distress beacon of Human origin. The planet seemed, at first glance, to be both remarkably pristine and remarkably Earth-like. Initial scans showed deposits of several valuable minerals on the largest continent, and the climate and vegetation are roughly analogous to a temperate rainforest back home. It seemed like an ideal place to stop for a week of shore leave and exploration, provided the distress beacon did not prompt a more urgent mission.

"However, a more in-depth scan of the surface around the source of the signal turned up a small concentration of a rare substance called 'naquadah', whose properties and uses, according to the Computer, are classified above even the reach of starship Captains.

"So much for science and recreation. Standing orders in the case of such a discovery dictate that we are to abandon the area immediately, observe communications silence, and restrict all information about the planet to a need-to-know basis until we have left the system, at which time all pertinent records will be encrypted and transmitted to Command.

"I have to admit to a certain amount of curiosity about this discovery. I can recall at least two other occasions during the course of my career that an exploratory mission was cut short for no apparent reason under a cloud of mystery, and I can't help but wonder if this 'naquadah' might not be the cause.

"I will likely never know the truth-- God forbid I should ever give up the Enterprise for an Admiral's desk-- but I will continue to wonder.

"End recording."


End file.
